This invention relates generally to food preparation stations and more particularly to chopping boards.
Presently, chopping boards are designed to be stationary and fixed during the act of cutting, chopping, slicing and otherwise preparing foods. During this preparation, food is moved about the board in order to complete chopping, slicing and cutting. Further, the user must manipulate a knife or other cutting object in many directions in order to cut food as desired. This wastes time and food as well as poses a safety risk as the user who must move the knife and food items, which poses potential risks for cuts and physical harm to the user.
Rather than helping users address these issues, standard practice is to allow the user to adapt to a stationary board. Accordingly, there is a longstanding need for an effective, non intrusive system that limits or completely eliminates the users need to twist and contort the body and or food product during the cutting, slicing, chopping and prepping process as well as provide adaptability for other cutting methods or blades.